United Kingdom of the Dead
by FallingSunset
Summary: Kingston Academy: a prestigious international school in the heart of London. Filled with the most gifted students, the highest standard of education and the dead? A group of students are soon forced out of their usual school routine and there's only one thing they know for sure; surviving in this hell hole ain't gonna be easy.
1. OC List

**Here is the list of the final characters I've chosen! I really wasn't planning on using ten characters, but I couldn't help myself! Really looking forward to writing this now. Sorry if your character wasn't chosen, there was so many good ones, but, like I said, I may use them as minor ones at the start (or even later on).**

**I'll be sending all of you a questionnaire through ****Private Messaging (much easier than looking through reviews). Please read through the other characters so you can get a feel for them and it will really help when it comes to the questions.**

***Any changes have been put between asterisks***

**So without further ado...**

* * *

**FallingSunset**

Nickname(s): Vi

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Height: 5'6"

Body Type: Athletic, average breasts, slim

Nationality: Scottish

Hair Colour: Dark red

Hair Style: Just past shoulder length with even bangs that finish just above her eyes.

Eye Colour: Golden brown

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: Tattoo of stars on ankle, various sizes. Small, gold studs.

Clothing (In School): Navy skirt, white blouse, red tie, black blazer, knee-high white socks and black shoes. Orange ribbon in hair.

Clothing (Later in story): A navy skirt with suspenders that go over a white, short-sleeved t-shirt. Black boots and the same orange ribbon in hair.

Personality (Detailed): Violet Cunningham? Everybody knows who she is. Violet is one of the most popular girls at school and she knows it. Despite being a complete bitch, she is liked by all, but this changes when their backs are turned as others often gossip about her. To be invited to one of her parties, she thinks you should feel privileged. She has a tight group of friends (who are only friends with her because of her status and who all die when the school is taken over) and struggles to make friends with members of the group who are shy or timid. She is a loud-mouthed, selfless, spoilt brat who loves her own way and will do whatever she can to get what she wants.

Behind closed doors, however, Violet is very insecure and not the 'bitchy' girl everyone sees her to be. As time progresses she begins to become more open with the group and shows her soft side, although her attitude will always remain.

Background (Detailed): Her mother, Cassandra, died when she was very young. Her father, CEO of a large car company, struggles to find time for Violet in his life, and she is often put into the care of housekeepers and nannies. The two have a very distant relationship, which leads to her being very spoilt. After the zombie attack, she realises how important he is in her life and he feels the same about her and she becomes determined to find him.

She has joined no clubs in school and often does badly in class, despite being a fairly intelligent girl. She is scared to be smart and open up to people as her father taught her this was weak. This has given her a poor knowledge on what true strength is.

Family: Cassandra Cunningham, Mother, Deceased. Simon Cunningham, Father, aged 42.

Weapons in School (Only one): Hockey stick

Weapons out of School (Only two): Continues to use the hockey stick along with a Glock 17 (Weapon used by the London Metropolitan Police)

Strengths: Hand-to-hand combat, speaking skills, fairly intelligent, knowledgeable on cars

Weaknesses: Socialising with the group, negative attitude, temper

Likes: Herself, parties, alcohol, fashion, money, hot boys, arguments, being in charge, sunset

Dislikes: Most other people, being bored, waking up, mornings

Love Interest (Type of people they are attracted to): She is extremely attracted to boys who put up a fight and that aren't afraid to stand up to her. Someone who can see past her hard shell.

Fears: Tight spaces, cats

Other Information: Despite what most people think, Violet is a virgin and has never been in a serious relationship.

* * *

**Generic Zero**

Name: Naname Bernard

Nickname(s): Bernie, Nana

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Claims to be straight but is actually straddling the fence confused.

Height: 5'6"

Body Type: Athletic with rather small breasts

Nationality: Unknown precisely, assumed to be at least partially Japanese.

Hair Colour: A light brown, dyed red

Hair Style: French braid

Eye Colour: Green

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: None

Clothing (In School): A navy skirt, white blouse, red tie, black blazer, pantyhose, and black shoes.

Clothing (Later in story): A blue winter coat with a ton of pocket, black t-shirt, orange double layered skirt, pantyhose, and brown fur boots

Personality (Detailed): Naname can be described as a fire incarnated into a human form. She has somewhat of a short fuse and seems to never be afraid to speak her mind with all the gracefulness of a stampeding herd of elephants. she quick to be defensive if being questioned, especially being accused of something she did not do, though it only makes her look more guilty. She prefers to solve personal problems with actions more than words, and isn't afraid to start swinging wildly with whatever blunt object is on hand if the need arises, or whenever she feels the need to let off some steam. Though as brash and loud as she acts around strangers and students, around her friends, she is much calmer, a tad shy, and bitterly sarcastic. Although, she has great difficulty making friends due to the way she normally acts. She may also start acting like this when she doesn't have a weapon in her hands after an extended period of having one. She can be a caring person but she isn't one all the time.

Background (Detailed): An orphan, Naname was adopted by an eccentric businessman by the name of James Bernard. Bernard ran an arms manufacturing plant in Italy, and occasionally brought Naname along which allowed her to watch some of the business deals, and seeing her father ruthlessly crush low-ball offers or crappy gun deals, she learned that talking a big game can be helpful. So, she began to teach herself to be loud, brash, and headstrong, contrary to her normal shy demeanour. It eventually became a kind of mask, shutting people she didn't know away from her true self. Sure, her mouth got her into a 'couple' of fights and in trouble with adults, but she came out of each occurrence 'stronger' for it. She only really had a couple of friends at the fancy school in London her father sent her to, but for the most part, people only knew her as a loudmouth brawler with what was essentially a fetish for blunt weapons. Despite the fact her father was normally off on business deals, he kept in touch, calling her every couple of days and sending her gifts from whatever place he was at. He even let her come along a couple of times, to places like Russia, Spain, Ireland, and Germany, during which he would teach her about the company and how to fire some of the various weapons her father's company made, along with many that were not. She loved her father, who was trying his best to make her feel like a daughter to him. Though she didn't like her father's womanizing habits, she still loved him with every ounce of her being.

Family: James Bernard, foster father, age 43, abroad at the time of the story

Weapons in School (Only one): A sledgehammer from the janitorial closet. Why exactly the janitor needed a sledgehammer exactly is unknown... but since Naname b-lined for it the moment she realized something was wrong... Perhaps she smuggled it in?

Weapons out of School (Only two): A Benelli M4 (either found on a dead soldier or at her house, up to you) and the same sledgehammer from school.

Strengths: Knows her way around a variety of firearms and tends to try and teach others the proper methods of firing them; She's a ruthless negotiator just like her father; particularly handy with a two handed melee weapon, such as a sledgehammer or a fire axe.

Weaknesses: She's hot-headed, headstrong, and is prone to not respecting authority; none of her weapons are particularly long range or precise; overheats easily due to her clothing choice later on.

Likes: Blunt objects, shooting guns, spending time with dad, spending time with friends, reading, rain, fighting, sweets, sleep, negotiating, being in charge, and people asking her for help

Dislikes: Open perverts, people that treat her like garbage, bees (allergic), people that can't back their talk up, religious nutcases, Carrots, her chest size and people who point this out, and people that act like she normally does.

Love Interest (Type of people they are attracted to): A brash violent person that can understand why she acts the way she does.

Fears: Bees and heights

Reaction to my OC: Naname would hate Violet, at least at first. Violet would step on anyone and do anything to get what she wanted, which is exactly what Naname despises in people. However she'd try her hardest to at least mask this hate when dealing with her. As Violet becomes more and more open with the group Naname will generally begin to hate her less and less. However should Naname discover Violet's hidden depths early her dislike for Violet will rapidly dissipate and Naname would quickly find herself trying to be friends with Violet... or perhaps more than friends...?

* * *

**XDreamKillerX**

Name: Lillian Porter

Nickname(s): Lily

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Height: 5'5"

Body Type: A little above average breasts, the rest down is slim

Nationality: White. (Originally from the U.K.)

Hair Colour: Blonde

Hair Style: No Bangs. It is really straight and up to her chest. It's messy most of the time.

Eye Colour: Blue

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: Various scars from needles.

Clothing (In School): navy skirt, white blouse, red tie, black blazer, knee-high white socks and black shoes. She usually rolls up her skirt to be extra short (which always gets her into the principal's office and detention.)

Clothing (Later in story): White skinny jeans with a black long sleeved top. She keeps her shoes.

Personality (Detailed): Straight out ditzy! She usually gets easily distracted by everything. Lily is happy about everything. She isn't easily one to get angry. She even curses in a happy voice. She doesn't really think she is good at anything. She loves doing drugs and taking pills because, to her, it's escaping reality and going into your own world. She always goes to the hottest underground U.K. raves which ends up with her always being late to somehow manage to hide it from her father though. She is very interesting because she has a lot of problems, and she's very troubled, and she is completely lacking in self-esteem and self-belief, but along with that she's sort of quite smart. Lily a very clever girl and she's also kind of silly and dreamy and quite fun at the same time.

Background (Detailed): Lily is very privileged. Her father is a creator of a huge cable company. She was totally rich, but she never thought anything of it. At age 10 her mother suffered from a stroke and was hospitalized. Even after she recovered, her mother still acted like she was terribly sick. Whenever Lily or Lily's father went to her to ask her something or for some advice, her mother would complain and say she felt nauseous and had a headache. Lily was very bored, then she turned to raves and drugs. She would party 4 times a week then come to school very late the next day. Oh and did i mention how she is even in the school? Her father paid the headmaster Hundreds of dollar for her to go there. She really struggled at school because she wasn't as smart as anyone else. She never was really in class half the time either. She was always in the Headmaster's office or in Detention because of her lateness or because she violated dress code.

Family:  
William Porter: Father: dead  
Veronica Porter: Mother: dead

Weapons in School (Only one): Hammer (Janitor's closet)

Weapons out of School (Only two): Nightstick (Police's), Axe

Strengths: Clever, Her positive attitude, she is fast at running, Her experiences with drugs ( If someone were to tranquilize her she would wake up first), Her patience.

Weaknesses: She can't fight without a weapon, she has low self-esteem, she gets easily distracted.

Likes: Bright colours, drugs, boys, talking, mornings

Dislikes: boredom, rules, liars, being attacked

Love Interest (Type of people they are attracted to): She would most likely be attracted to a dorky guy.

Fears: Being put down, flies.

Reaction to my OC: In school, she would probably the one that Violet would talk shit about. Lily would be sweet to her, seeing her in detention and being like "Hi!" She doesn't mind going her way, but if Violet starts to go ballistic in insulting others, Lily would tell her to chill out. She doesn't find Violet's attitude an advantage but finds it an advantage that she knows what she wants.

* * *

**DeadWords**

Name: Tobias Donovan *Previously Luke Donovan*

Nickname(s): Toby *Previously n/a*

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Height: 5'9"

Body Type: Scrawny but eventually becomes more toned by fighting

Nationality: Irish

Hair Colour: Blonde

Hair Style: Messy hair that comes down to his ears, fringe almost covering his eyes

Eye Colour: Dark brown

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: 8mm black ear stretcher on left ear

Clothing (In School): Black trousers, white shirt, red tie, black blazer with sleeves rolled up and black converse. He always wears glasses (Hipster-style ones)

Clothing (Later in story): Grey skinny jeans that develop small rips, red converse, a white vest and a red and black checked hoody. He always wears glasses (Hipster-style ones)

Personality (Detailed): Luke Donovan can be described as a 'confident nerd'. Unlike most people with his social status, he is very talkative and finds it easy to start conversations with complete strangers. He prides himself on being a bit of a clown and is obsessed with comic books, anime and loves zombie films and video games. He loves joining the various clubs in the school but is usually kicked out fairly early for being disruptive or he is just generally awful at it. Luke constantly tries to be a ladies man, but always ends up falling flat on his face. He is a keen skateboarder and he thinks it's the only thing he is good at. Luke rarely takes things seriously, even in the situation he's in. He has a small group of friends and he is seen as the joker of the group. Sometimes the 'joker' act is used to cover up his history.

Background (Detailed): Luke is the son of Brain and Fiona Donovan. His mother is a very well-known fashion designer from Dublin and his father was an important Irish politician. At the age of seven, his house was attacked by masked men who were after his father. They tied Luke and his mother up and waited for Brian to come home to kill him. It is assumed that these men were hired to kill his father as he was running for prime minister. This left Luke and his mother scarred for life and their relationship after this became more and more distant. Fiona married various times after this and it only pushed Luke further away. Eventually she sent him to Kingston Academy as she couldn't handle him anymore. She visits on occasions when working in London, but they are usually very awkward.

Family: Brian Donovan, Father, deceased. Fiona Donovan, Mother, 43. Only child.

Weapons in School (Only one): Cricket bat (from P.E Department)

Weapons out of School (Only two): Crowbar and Ithaca M37 Shotgun (He is awful at using the gun)

Strengths: His obsession with zombie-related things means that he is quick to work out information on them, skateboarder, fairly fast, raising spirits in the group

Weaknesses: Poor strength, bad aim with ranged weapons, chatting up women

Likes: Zombies, comics, anime, skateboarding, talking, trying new things

Dislikes: Boring people, quiet people, people that take things too seriously

Love Interest (Type of people they are attracted to): Strong, confident and domineering women. Loves girls with a sense of humour.

Fears: Heights, dogs

Reaction to my OC: Violet in usually pretty bitchy to Luke, but he does have a crush on her and can easily see through the act.

* * *

**MikiMoke**

Name: Katylin Peterson *Previously Lin*

Nickname(s): Kat (only by family and close friends) *Previously Lin-lin*

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Height: 5'4"

Body Type: Slender

Nationality: English/Chinese

Hair Colour: Black

Hair Style: Silky, just past her shoulders, a little bit wavy, one bit sometimes covers her right eye partially

Eye Colour: Dark grey

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: Both ears a pierced and has a small scar on her knee

Clothing (In School): Navy skirt, white blouse, red tie, black blazer, knee-high white socks, black shoes, and a white Alice headband

Clothing (Later in story): White Alice headband, black elbow length fingerless gloves, dark grey tank top, short sleeved dark blue jacket, grey jeans, blue converses

Personality (Detailed): Lin in very quiet and often calls herself a bookworm, for the obvious reasons of her staying in the library most of her free time. She's the kind of person who likes to make small jokes to herself and tends to seem like she doesn't care about something, when she is actually debating with herself over what to do. She doesn't like to ask people for selfish things because she feels she is pestering them and being selfish. She will get giddy when she buys new books, and can sometimes tune out of her current surroundings and escape to her own little world. When she tunes out, she stares at an unmoving spot for a period of time and then she will blink at the sound of something to do with her. Because of her usually relaxed demeanour, she appears to have sort of tired-like eyes (like Renna from Higurashi). *She is a member of the schools archery club, something many people don't know.*

Background (Detailed): Lin was raised by her father for as long as she could remember as her mother had died in childbirth. Her life has been revolved around the various books she read and she tended to keep to herself for most of her teenage years. From ages three to seven she was very hyperactive and loved just going places. Nothing bad happened to her in those years and she had an average upbringing with her older brother, Tai. When Tai got married and moved out while Lin was twelve, she started to do things on her own and read books whenever someone saw her. She became quieter with no one else but her father, who was dealing with taxes and his job, and she stayed like this until she was sixteen. By the time she reached seventeen, she got a phone call from her brother saying that he wanted to catch up. She was due to meet him a day before Z-Day.

Family: Brother: Tai Peterson, 27, alive. Sister in law: Susan Peterson, 26, alive. Niece: Charlotte "Charlie" Peterson, 4, alive. Father: Daniel Peterson, 42, unknown. Mother: Yin Peterson, deceased

Weapons in School (Only one): Fire extinguisher

Weapons out of School (Only two): Bow and arrow set. Arrows are kept in a messenger bag and bow is used as a bat when she isn't firing arrows

Strengths: Archery, fast reading, can remain calm in stressful times

Weaknesses: Can't fight that well, panics in small spaces, can't run very fast, kind of an insomniac

Likes: Reading, writing, archery, sleeping, music, quiet places, thinking about random things

Dislikes: Making decisions, solving riddles, spicy food, small spaces

Love Interest (Type of people they are attracted to): Someone a little louder than her and likes to crack a joke or two to make her feel better. Someone to help her try to get some sleep and will comfort her in small spaces

Fears: Claustrophobia and slight fear of the dark. Always has to be near someone when in the dark or she'll panic

Reaction to my OC: Feels she can relate to her about fathers not spending much time with them, and knows her for her "bitchy" and "popular" demeanour. Would eventually try to get along with her, but would be too unsure of how to do so.

Other Information: Lin will sometimes curse in Chinese when she sees something gross or gets surprised/scared by a person's sudden appearance.

* * *

**AvengedVeralin**

Name: Christopher Traven

Nickname(s): Chris, Little Chrissie (only by his older sister)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Height: 6'2"

Body Type: Athletic (from doing cross country)

Nationality: Half Japanese, half-English

Hair Colour: Dark brown (Favours his mother's appearance) *Previously black*

Hair Style: He gels his hair to keep it spiked up

Eye Colour: Brown

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: He has a 2 inch scar on his left cheek (from when he ran all the way from his school to the hospital where his mother died, a 30 minute run, and he ran into a biker where part of the bike scratched his face)

Clothing (In School): Typical uniform of black trousers, white shirt rolled up to expose his lower arm, red tie, black blazer and black shoes

Clothing (Later in story): Wears a military vest (obtained either from a dead officer or at his place, you can decide) over a black T-shirt, brown cargo pants he rolls up to show his ankles, and black tennis shoes.

Personality (Detailed): A very charismatic man, he's good-humoured, calm, respectful, and talks to everyone like he's a friend. He is pacifist, preferring to settle arguments with words rather than violence. He's also very perceptive, reading a situation accurately and acting upon that, rather than charging in guns blazing. With a wide imagination, he can be a good thinker as well, but sometimes when he's emotionally stressed (thought rarely) he can come to extremely radical conclusions and start rambling about them non-stop. Otherwise, he's a go-with-the-flow type of man and treats everyone, no matter who he or she is, equally. Around close friends and family, he's more witty and teasing. He's dyslexic.

Background (Detailed): He's the youngest in his family, with his older sister and his father; his mother recently deceased. His father, English-born and a member of the military came to Japan for a temporary stay when he met his mother. Eventually, they got into a relationship and married; his father retired from the active duty and decided open up a gun shop in a location only 30 minutes away from London. Shortly, they had their first child, Chris's older sister Diana, and then 5 years later he was born.

At the age of 6, his parents divorced and custody was in debate over who went with which parent. Eventually, it was decided that Diane would remain with her father and Chris went with his mother and moved back to Japan. He remained there until he was 10 when his mother fell ill and passed away. Despite the depression over his mother's death, he doesn't regret moving back to his family in England. Now he attends Kingston Academy where he goes mostly for free from his father's veteran status.

Family: Chihiro Traven (mother) – Deceased, worked as elementary school teacher until her death; a gentle, soft-voiced woman with plenty of compassion; A picture in their living room pictures her as a graceful-looking woman with long dark brown hair *Previously black*, sometimes tied into a ponytail

Johnson Traven (father) – Age 42; owner of a gun shop, former military officer and can easily handle his own with skill alone; About 6'5", while he looks very intimidating with his large military-trained body and battle scars, his face shows signs of smile wrinkles; a positive man with a powerful loud voice when he talks; currently overseas at a gun convention in America

Diana Traven (sister) – Age 22; ambitious young woman and wants to join the military after gaining some experience with artillery under her father's wing, also wants to take over the gun shop when she grows older; Height is 5'6", she's very fit, had lighter blonde hair that favours his father's side; very serious, except she loves dotting on her "baby" brother and calling him by her personalizes nickname (that he REALLY wishes she would stop); currently travelling with her father as an assistant

Weapons in School (Only one): A "shield" he made from a broken down door, then taking off the door handle and reattaching it with duct tape; he can use this to block undead ones from biting, smacking them away or using it to charge into a zombie group safely

Weapons out of School (Only two): A police shield (one used for rioters) and a Beretta Px4 Type G 9 mm semi-automatic pistol (grabbed from his father's shop or somewhere else, your choice)

Strengths: Strong knowledge of guns, being raised surrounded by them has its uses in a zombie apocalypse. Think of Chris like another Kohta, minus the otaku-ness.

If in any case he's unarmed, he can easily use his surrounding area to escape or fight back. That, and his large imagination, makes him a very resourceful young man.

Being charming in a way, this also makes him a brilliant con man as well. He gets along with anybody, even the girls (on a non-intimate level). He also gives out pretty helpful advice when someone asks.

From his experiences in the sport of cross country, he has great stamina in running.

Weaknesses: While he isn't a complete weakling, upper body strength is not his strong suit.

Serious romances are foreign to him, so if anyone plans on getting intimate with him, expect things to go awkward many times.

When he's stressed, it affects his thinking pattern and he cannot focus or think logically.

Because of his dyslexia, he can't read signs or anything with words on it properly. He needs to have a full minute to look at something before he's able to know what they say.

Likes: Solving things peacefully, guns and other firearms, having fun once in a while, running (he'll enjoy it even when he's running from man-eating zombies)

Dislikes: Being called stupid or something similar because of his dyslexia, anyone badmouthing his family, people calling him by his sister's nickname when they aren't her (or someone he's extremely close to), conflictions or sides

Love Interest (Type of people they are attracted to): He's attracted to girls who are headstrong and aren't afraid to stand up for themselves. He wants someone whom he feels comfortable teasing and being sarcastic around. He would do well with a girl who's the opposite of him (like being each other's foil).

Fears: Hospitals scare him, since they remind him of when his mother died. Usually in areas such as the lobby are manageable, but operation rooms and whatnot deeply frighten him.

Reaction to my OC: He thinks of Vi as a typical shallow girl who has let her popularity get to her head, but treats her like he would treat any other girl. If she gets too mouthy or rude, he'll let her know without treating her to any special treatment. Once he gets to know her, he'll be much more very helpful and friendly to her.

Other Information: Has never had a girlfriend before.

* * *

**Akuma u oka**

Name: Alexander Taylor

Nickname(s): Alec

Age:17

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight, kind of a pervert

Height: 6'0"

Body Type: Alec is lean with some muscle

Nationality: American-English

Hair Colour: Black

Hair Style: Hangs over his eyes in spikes and sticks out on one side.

Eye Colour: Light blue

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: A scar on his left cheek, and three silver rings in his left ear.

Clothing (In School): Black trousers, untucked white shirt, red tie, black blazer and black shoes.

Clothing (Later in story): A white and black soccer warm-up jacket, a torn black shirt, and black cargo pants

Personality: Alec appears to be laid back, and loves to mess around with people. Alec uses this light-heartedness to mask his emotions because he fears that if he shows his true emotions, people will think of him as being weak. He almost never opens up to people, but he will if he trusts them enough; even when that happens, he will have a hard time saying what's on his mind because he has almost never told people how he actually feels. After the outbreak happens, Alec focuses on his survival only, using the group as a means for his survival, and always tries to come up with a plan for survival, even if it means sacrificing friends, but after he stays with the group for a while he loses this mentality because he starts to care for people in the group more and more.

Background: Alec grew up in a lower middle-class family; his dad was a soccer coach who moved to America for several years to coach soccer teams there, and he met Alec's mother. After they had gotten married, they moved back to England after they had had their first child, which was Alec's dad's home country where Alec grew up. Alec grew up playing soccer and was fairly good at it since his father would give him lessons frequently, and Alec's parents also pressured him to do well in school. In school Alec was quiet and focused on his studies, which resulted in him being picked on a lot, so Alec had to learn how to defend himself at a young age. In middle school and grade school, he got very good grades and was considered to be gifted academically and athletically, so he was able to get into Kingston academy fairly easily. Once high school began, Alec's 23 year-old older brother, John Taylor, a drunk, moved back into Alec's parents' house to get his life back together. In the middle of freshman year when Alec was 15 and John was 24, Alec's parents were killed in a car accident leaving Alec in the care of his drunkard older brother. Since Alec's main motivation for good grades were his parents, he began to put less effort into school; John began to go out to parties and come back in the morning hammered, forcing Alec to take care of him, thus missing an hour or so of school. After two years, Alec's grades had slipped even lower, and he began to become affiliated with gangs, but never joined one. In Alec's senior year, a week before the outbreak, John was killed while driving drunk with his girlfriend, leaving Alec alone, pushing him and his grades even lower.

Family: Philip Taylor- Deceased  
Sarah Taylor- Deceased  
John Taylor- Deceased

Weapons in School (Only one): The handle of a mop that he broke in two

Weapons out of School (Only two): Glock 17  
Pump-Action Remington 870

Strengths: Close-range and long-range combat, planning for his own survival, making quick allies

Weaknesses: Trusting people, making long-term allies, pissing people off, finds it hard to open himself up to people.

Likes: Soccer (He still plays soccer throughout high school), soda, beer, meat, and some guns

Dislikes: Milk, vegetables, loud and annoying people

Love Interest: Somebody who understands him and can tease him back

Fears: losing more people that he cares about, dying and becoming 'them'

Reaction to my OC: At first thinks she's arrogant and annoying and pays no attention to her, except to tease her a little, but when she starts to open up more he thinks a little bit better of her and makes fun of her more.

Other Information: Alec likes to have a cigarette in his mouth even though he doesn't smoke, but he does drink.

* * *

**rasengan165**

Name: Kiara Tasuya

Nickname(s): Leo

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Height: 4'9" *Previously 5'7"*

Body Type: average for her age, tone and fit from sparring and mix martial arts.

Nationality: Japanese/ American haves tan skin

Hair Colour: Black

Hair Style: Messy shoulder length

Eye Colour: deep oceanic blue

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: A star birthmark on the lower part of her back

Clothing (In School): Uniform for girl is a navy skirt, white blouse, red tie, black blazer, knee-high white socks and black shoes. Uniform for boys is black/navy trousers, white shirt, red tie, black blazer and black shoes. Variations on uniform will be accepted, but as it is a private school, it wouldn't be too extreme. Kiara doesn't wear skirts because she can't stand them so she wears campers.

Clothing (Later in story): Blue jeans with a faded dragon design on the right pant leg. White Nikes, blue-gray t-shirt and a gray zip up sweater (either tied on her waist or she wears it unzipped)

Personality (Detailed): Kiara is one of the tomboys in the school. She is hyperactive which makes her adventurous, daring, and careless. When given an chance she would act sarcastic or a smart ass (mostly when being lectured from adults) She haves a short attention span unless she is actually interested in the conversation or whatever that deem non boring. Kiara can get herself into weird situations and have no idea how to she got in it. She haves go sense to improvise and sometimes have a way to act overly drastic to things. Kiara haves a sad past, but always hides it with a smile and her pranks. Only a few can see through the smile but otherwise she is an outgoing happy teen. She can get really emotional, at times towards things she feels attached to. She is really loyal to her friends and can be overly protective if they are in danger. She can have a temper and get aggressive when her buttons are pushed. When she snaps it's hard to calm her down unless it's a really close friend. She can't stand people who feel sorry for them self and refuse to help them self. Gaining her trust is really easy but once you lose it it's really hard to get back. She also haves an act to be stubborn and refuses to back down and have a way with words (not the good kind). *She is a member of the schools kendo club.*

Background (Detailed): Kiara came from a nice family that treated people equally no matter who they were. They were able to change people by their personalities and makes friends with almost everyone they met. Kiara's father, Blake Tasuya was a master at mix martial arts and traveled the world for fighting competitions. That was how he met Kiara's mother, Tracy. Although Tracy wasn't a mix marital artist, she was a swordsman and respected the form of fighting (except for dirty tricks and cheats). Blake and Tracy retired young from their careers and raised a family together. Sadly on their first try it was a miscarriage and the doctor told them it was a 85% chance that they wouldn't be able to have a child. Kiara's parents being known for never giving up, tried once more. Luck was on their side and Tracy got pregnant with a girl. A baby girl was born and they agreed on the name Kiara. When Kiara was five, Blake thought her the ways of mix martial arts and. He was caring and patient with her even when she wasn't which she got from her mother. Wanting for her daughter to know who to protect herself with even a stick, Tracy taught Kiara swordsmanship a year later. Everything was fine until a few mysterious thugs tried to rob them. Blake was shot dead trying to protect his family and Tracy died using her body to shield Kiara from the danger. Kiara was sent to a orphanage and lived there until she was 12. Having enough of it, Kiara ran away and thanks to a very kind woman was given a 2 bedroom 1 bath apartment for only spending Sunday morning with her. When Kiara is alone and sees children with their parents she can't help but feel sad for her parents' deaths and envy the others for a few minutes.

Family: Her parents died from a shooting and she was the only child ever born.

Weapons in School (Only one): A practice Kendo sword

Weapons out of School (Only two): A three feet long sword

Strengths: Stamina freak, all ways full of energy, humour, climb, sneaky when she needs to be, and improvise

Weaknesses: Her back talking and pranks can get her in trouble, can be temperamental if threaten or her friends. Can't stand it when people brag about their parents or talk bad about them. Trusts people too easily.

Likes: Pranks, sparring, hide'n'seek, apples, jokes, ramen, video games, and music

Dislikes: Pervs, pedo, pricks, be bored, being look down on, abandon, people who lose hope

Love Interest (Type of people they are attracted to): Barely interested in dating at her age but will try to help others

Fears: Abandonment, losing a friend, ghosts, being hated

Reaction to my OC: Kiara might pull a lot of pranks on her while in school just to mess with her but always treat her friendly and smiles even if violet's comments hurts her. Although she might not like Kiara, Kiara will still treat her like a friend.

* * *

**Lordban**

*Strength has been toned down*

Name: Jonas Tosney

Nickname(s): Hulk (never said to his face), Sawyer

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Height: 6'4"

Body Type: Broad-shouldered, very muscular; weighs just over 17 stones, very little of which is fat...

Nationality: English

Hair Colour: Black

Hair Style: Closely cropped

Eye Colour: Icy blue

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: Scarred above left eyebrow; a number of small scars on the limbs (all results of injuries playing Rugby); Celtic cross on a rich circular background tatooed on the right arm

Picture: Look up Rugby player Jamie Cudmore for a general idea of his figure, a bit broader-shouldered.

Clothing (In School): Wears the standard uniform, though it always has to be custom-tailored; often wears a small Leicester insignia (he played in the younger age divisions and only left this year).

Clothing (Later in story): Practical, with a preference for military-issue clothing or, barring that, sports clothing

Personality (Detailed): Jonas is a calm, confident young man who listens to the "coach" and knows to captain others. An honest man (sometimes brutally so), he doesn't hide his feelings, but he knows to pretend or lie if it's necessary to motivate someone in the "team". He's a man of action, quite fearless, not afraid to get in the thick of things or to take point, and naturally stands in front of others to shelter them. He's a very loyal friend, but never sugar-coats things. He has a rather abrasive manner, but he never hesitates to sacrifice himself for the "team". It meant injury on the Rugby pitch, but now it could mean more if there's no other way.

Background (Detailed): Born and raised on the land, Jonas is a strange figure for kids almost uniformally living in cities these days. He's been raised on a farm and has helped his mother since he was 6 (admittedly not doing much at first, of course), and until she was hit by a carelessly driven truck. Jonas has always been used to physical effort, and after his mother's accident he picked up a more formal training regimen.

The young Jonas was made to play Rugby at age 8, and he loved it. He played hooker until he started shooting as a teenager, and earned captaincies in all ages' categories. Rather gifted as a lock, he could conceivably have played professionally, if he hadn't had an uncle in the SAS who fascinated him with his stories and showed him a few ropes.

That's where Jonas is headed after his A-levels, and his uncle thinks him fit to pass through the gruelling screening process. It's only a matter of time... isn't it?

Family: Single child  
Father: Stephen Tosney (47); landowner; owns a lumber mill where his son has worked in the summers; also likes farming; likely to survive, even for years if he can defend the farm  
Mother: Emily Stevens-Tosney (41); ex-farmer; hit by a truck 3 years ago and in a vegetative state since; guaranteed to die, but she could walk once more as one of *them* - a rather traumatizing encounter for her son: imagine seeing your mother walk for the first time in three years and having to put her down...

Weapons in School (Only one): A coat-hanger (from a wall).

Weapons out of School (Only two): Assault rifle (FAMAS, H&K-G36 or SA80); a 4'-long, sturdy, thin, metal post

Strengths: Jonas' primary strength is... his strength! He can overpower nearly anyone, even the dead, break through many barriers (weak doors and weak partition walls will break down if given a bit of time) and lift/push very heavy loads. He also enjoys a very long reach.

Jonas is aware of his strength - and its limitations. He knows how much he can do before he tires and what he definitely can't do. He'll keep himself in shape and recuperate as best he can. He will teach someone how to massage when given the opportunity, and can suggest how the others can build up their own physical strength without exhausting themselves to the point of vulnerability against *them*.

Jonas is no Einstein, but he's far from being a stupid, hulking brute either. He's been a captain in Junior (and younger) Rugby teams for several years and has become quite good at reading situations and adapting to them. He can lead, and he can teach others how to look and lead.

Jonas is a big man. He doesn't scare easily. He's also very tolerant to pain (used to it from Rugby), it takes serious injury to stop him (this is a double-edged sword, he's likely to ignore a small wound that could get infected).

Finally, Jonas has been raised and frequently goes back to the countryside. He is by no means able to run a farm entirely on his own, but he'd know enough to help significantly, and would only really need to learn when to till/sow/harvest.

Weaknesses: When the 18 st. man speaks, the 12 st. man listens. Jonas isn't used to people his age not doing things his way, and though he won't bully the group, he won't obey someone who hasn't earned his respect unless what is asked immediately makes sense to him (remember Jonas has decent tactical skills, he won't do something stupid just to spite someone else). That also means once he's made up his mind, it's hard to change Jonas' opinion.

Jonas clearly isn't above muscling someone into doing what he asks when it's a life-or-death situation. Hands the size of dustbin lids leave bruises - and not just on egos. It doesn't matter too much when it's other forward Rugby players getting shoved around, but it definitely does matter if he ever starts "pushing" some of the lightweights, and stunning/knocking out one of the group in the midst of a fight with them could happen (Jonas will feel very guilty if that happens).

Jonas is a big man, and big men usually aren't stealthy. Jonas is no exception; his sometimes ponderous gait and the big sign post will make noise, and noise attracts *them*. Also, being a big, strong man also means not being expected to be particularly intelligent at times. Jonas reacts violently to that kind of insult if it ever gets voiced.

And on that matter, you don't won't to court Jonas' anger. He's big, strong and knows how to fight. In this new world, where smashing heads becomes a basic fact of life, Jonas' wrath can easily mean broken bones - and worse. Both tend to leave hard feelings, and could ruin the group's relations with other survivors.

Likes: Rugby, firearms, chess (yes sir), partying

Dislikes: Weakness in men, bullies, silliness, soccer

Love Interest (Type of people they are attracted to): Jonas has been with girls to have fun, not with romantic motivations. He'd fall for an athletic girl who earns his respect and stands up to him when it's necessary.

Fears: Very little, aside from finding himself powerless

Reaction to my OC: Thinks she's good looking, but that she needs to learn to shut up (if Vi gets bitchy in the middle of a crisis, she's likely to find herself off the floor and shaken none too gently until she cuts the crap, if there hasn't been a big hand heading her way). Jonas doesn't particularly like or dislike Violet at first. He is attracted physically and won't particularly try to hide it, though he won't act on it unless he's seduced or really, badly needs to.

He will try and get Vi to talk about herself the first time things calm down - along with the rest of the group: if they're all going through hell together, the group should get to know one another. Less surprises that way. His view of her, and of the others, will depend largely on what they choose to say about themselves, but generally he'll like people more the more they open themselves up.

Other Information: Could have played Rugby professionally if he weren't looking forward to entering the military. Is a very good lock and knows much about the game, from which he draws terms on a regular basis. Has had some basic close-quarters and firearms instruction from an uncle once serving in the SAS.

* * *

**.Dawn.x (wouldn't let me spell name correctly, but I think you get the point)**

Name: Juliet Huntley

Nickname(s): Jules, Julie

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bi-curious

Height: 5'7"

Body Type: Gymnast, small breasts (but not flat-chested)

Nationality: English

Hair Colour: Brown

Hair Style: Wavy hair, just past her shoulders. Often pulled over to one side or tied back.

Eye Colour: Lilac

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: n/a

Clothing (In School): n/a

Clothing (Later in story): Blue and green flannel shirt, skinny denim jeans, brown boots, black jacket (when raining or cold)

Personality (Detailed): A recent Kingston Academy graduate, Juliet is now a first year medical student at college. She was always one to follow crowds. With her lack of self-confidence due to many family problems, she never felt brave enough to show her true self in her school years. She isn't a shy girl; she just had nobody to talk to. She constantly hung around large groups, but was constantly ignored or shoved to the side by the people she called 'friends'. Often seen as a 'Plain Jane', her gymnastic and medical skills were usually forgotten about and she was used to getting second place. It wasn't until she got to college she realised how lonely she was. After joining the group, she finally understood what it's like to have real friends who will talk to her and help her when she needs it. She finally gets the chance to speak her mind and show the sweet, sociable girl she always wanted to be.

She was also a member of the schools drama club when she attended Kingston Academy and it was one of the few places she was able to come out of her shell. She was tempted in making a career of it, but decided to go with her greater love of medicine. What it did bring her was confidence and speaking skills, but as soon as she stepped out of the building, she felt like she just sank back into the crowds.

Background (Detailed): After Juliet's mother became pregnant (teenage pregnancy) the father was quick to leave her life. She was forced to bring up Juliet alone until she turned seven, when her life was turned around. The confident, cheeky young girl's self-respect dropped after her mother re-married. The man was abusive when her mother wasn't home, but the look of happiness on her mother's face was the reason she never told her. She blames her step-father for her personality. The only light at the end of the tunnel was her interests in the arts, gymnastics and medicine.

Family: Jane Huntley, 36, mother, alive. William Huntley, 43, step-father, alive. Biological father, unknown.

Weapons in School (Only one): n/a

Weapons out of School (Only two): A golf club and a bowie knife attached to a pole.

Strengths: Very agile and fast due to her years of gymnastics training, extensive medical knowledge, good communication skills from the drama club.

Weaknesses: Not a strong fighter, fairly weak, little self-confidence.

Likes: Gymnastics, reading, talking, meeting people (rarely happens), medicine, drama, acting, films, plays, theatre

Dislikes: Being forgotten about, loud people, being pushed around, patronising people

Love Interest (Type of people they are attracted to): She likes a good, old-fashioned gentleman. Someone who will treat her like a lady, but who knows how to have a good time. She is curious on exploring her sexuality.

Fears: Becoming her old self and being forgotten about.

Reaction to my OC: Though not particularly fond of her when at school, Juliet was sometimes in the groups surrounding her. Of course, this was just because everyone else was. Now a part of the group, Juliet doesn't make too many interactions with her, but a friendship may eventually grow.

Other Information: She is familiar with some of the older members of the group who are students after her time at the Academy.


	2. Act 1: Department of the Dead

**Hello! This chapter is just so you can get a taste of my writing style and it introduces you to my character Violet. Usually I never write chapters this short, but since there is only one character so far, I had to make an exception (usually I write at least 2,500, check my other work for proof!).**

* * *

**Act 1: Department of the Dead**

It was just your average, spring day; about as exciting as a dead slug. Violet Cunningham's eyes glimmered gold in the afternoon sunlight as she took a break by the gates of Kingston Academy. Sweat slipped from her brow as she was pestered by a dozen students, males and females alike. Compliments were flying across the pack, but all were directed to her. She was the envy of many girls' eyes and just about every boy wanted to have her. Why wouldn't they? She is probably the most popular girl around. In her eyes, just to be seen with her is one of the most prestigious rewards.

"Get lost." She informed the students, holding up a single hand, and they obeyed like dogs. As much as she liked the attention, it got a bit tiring, especially on days like these. It was tough work being a spoilt brat.

It wasn't long until more students surrounded her. Only two girls this time and Violet made no attempt in losing them. They were her vultures, her watch-dogs, her minions. Call them what you want, they were hers and she knew it well. Courtney had short blonde hair and was known for being a bit of a bimbo and the brunette was Tamara, an infamous slut around the Academy.

The girls followed Violet to a small patch of grass in the sunlight. Being in the centre of London, the school grounds weren't that extensive, but it got the job done. Violet slipped off her thick school blazer and the other girls were quick to follow. She glanced around the grounds with cat-like eyes and a bitter expression. "This place is so…" she paused, taking in the surroundings once more. And with the final word, she smirked wickedly "Dead."

It wasn't long until another girl came over; this one had a much less familiar face. "Hey Violet!" she spoke with a sickly sweet smile. Violet tried to remember what this girls name was but gave up after a minute or so. Remembering names were hard, especially if you couldn't care less about the person. "Umm, Tamara?" she asked, avoiding eye contact with her.

Tamara looked to Violet and they exchanged confused looks. Violet could read her eyes instantly and she had no idea who this girl was either. "What is it?"

"Well umm, I uh, well I just-"

"Spit it out!" Violet snarled, narrowing her eyes to the small girl. Violet was rather like a ventriloquist, she could control her puppets easily and her status just made it much simpler.

The girl didn't hesitate to answer. "Someone just told me that Brandon wants to break up with you!" and she was gone in a matter of seconds. Violet could see her friends eyes turning into deadly flames and her perfect skin glowed red.

Courtney and Violet followed their friend as she stormed around the school. It was very rare for Violet to follow anybody, but she couldn't resist a show. "Where's Brandon?" Tamara roared down a boy's throat, gripping onto his tie and nearly choking him in the process.

He only whimpered slightly and pointed a shaky finger towards the P.E department. Tamara shoved him out of the way like a piece of trash and continued her rampage into the direction he pointed in. Violet noticed a surprisingly eerie chill in the air. The only thing interrupting this atmosphere was some a boy groaning in the storage room.

"He's gonna get it." Violet muttered to herself, wearing her favourite grin.

Brandon was kneeling over a half-naked girl, completely unaware of the groups' presence. Violet was sure his skin usually had a darker colour and could swear that he was chewing on something.

"Who the hell is this?" Tamara asks, scoffing loudly in an attempt to make a scene. "This your knew whore, huh? Well? TALK TO ME DAMMIT!" she grabbed Brandon's shoulder and spun him around, only to be met with a horrifying site. Blood dripped from his flesh-filled mouth, eyes were dead and had absolutely no sign of emotion, and he snarled fiercely towards the girls. Spitting out the flesh in his mouth, he threw himself at Tamara and dug his teeth into her arm. "GET HIM OFF ME!"

Violet snatched the nearest thing to her; a wooden hockey stick. Without hesitation she slammed it over the boy's head and he dropped like a fly "Motherfucker."

"What's got into him?" Courtney asks with a sense of panic in her voice and just barely supporting Tamara. "He bit her!" Blood dripped furiously from her arm and her screams of terror were as painful as the bite. She slid from Courtney's arms and hit the floor with a bang. "I think she's fainted!"

"Is he dead?" Violet asks, ignoring Courtney's last comment. It certainly looked that way. She made her way over to the body. His bloody corpse was distorted and a distinct bite mark stained his muscular arm. "He was like some kind of-"

Howls of pain interrupted her and Violet spun around to see Tamara ripping up Courtney's neck with her mouth. The hockey stick slipped away from her sweaty hands, but she was too traumatised to retrieve it from the ground. It only took seconds for the girls to become covered in blood, grey-skinned and drained of life or emotion. "This can't be happening…" she whimpered, shaking her head at site. Her two best friends were moving towards her, preparing to turn her into one of those things. Her golden eyes were glued to the scene, strands of red-hair fell on her face and her cries for help were answered by no one.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"


	3. Act 2: Playing with the Dead

**Act 2: Playing with the Dead**

_Earlier that day…_

Chris, Toby and Kat wondered through the streets of London town. It was one of the rare days the British got; a sunny one. Most people were up and going and the high-class shops in the area were already teaming with people.

"God, I can't wait to leave school." Toby sighed, staring at his feet. School was never his thing; average grades, a handful of friends and every time he found something he was good at, someone was always better than him.

"You're old enough." Chris said coolly.

Toby's answer was a simple shrug "My dearest mother would never allow it." he stated, giving his best attempt at a snobbish voice, yet his thick Irish accent made him fail miserably.

"She doesn't even live in London." Katylin told him "You barely ever see her, is she really going to care?"

"Uh, yeah." he sneered at her like she's an idiot, something Kat certainly isn't. "I'd be dead if she found out."

"You haven't got much longer to go." Chris assured him as they reach the iron gates of the school. "You might even enjoy it or you might learn something." he continues with a laugh.

Katylin giggled at this, knowing Toby will never enjoy school, no matter what "Yeah right."

"I bet by the time this day is over, I'll have achieved _nothing_ once again."

* * *

_Period 2_

Katylin Peterson sat quietly in the secluded corner of the library, using her sleek, black hair as a shield from the other students. It was a whole other world where she was free to let her imagination run wild. She enjoyed being alone, unlike most people. She got along well that way and she wasn't going to be changing anytime soon.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice asked, snapping Kat out of her trance. Perhaps she was going to change quicker than she thought.

"Not at all." she replied, hoping the girl won't interrupt her anymore.

The girl was Kelly, someone Katylin was fairly familiar with, but she wouldn't really call her 'friend'. "So, Kat," here she goes, interrupting again. "Some friends and I are going to see a movie tonight, want to come along?"

Katylin clutched the book in her hands tighter, leaving small dents with her nails. She had been wanting to read this book for weeks, and had finally got the chance, but then again, she rarely gets a chance to go out. "I'll pass; I'm sort of busy tonight." she lied in a painfully obvious way.

After some time, Kelly interrupted her once more, leading to more dents in the book. "I'll be back in a second, got to go to the bathroom."

Kelly made her way to the bathroom on the first floor of the school. The tiles on the wall were squeaky-clean, unlike most schools, and the floor was covered in blood. Blood? "Holy shit." she whispered to herself, following the trail to a bathroom stall. Rapid breathing and unearthly groans was all she could hear along with the never-ending stream of blood spilling from under the door. "Hello? Everything OK in there?"

* * *

_Period 4_

Best friends, Alexander Taylor and Tobias Donovan, were spending their free period in the best way they could think of; doing nothing at all. Toby was going on about the girls in the school he liked best, and Alec struggled to get a word in.

"Hey, there's Naname." Toby pointed out, looking down the hallway. "Oh my god, she is so hot."

Alexander could only shake his head. Not that he didn't think Naname was good-looking, just at the fact his friend said this about every girl. Most people were actually surprised at the boys' friendship. Alec was pretty popular and a member of the school's football team, whereas Toby was the nerdy goofball that was obsessed with video games and movies. One thing they did have in common was their sense of humour, something everyone was constantly reminded of with their jokes and antics. "You think everyone is 'hot'."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Look, I'm going to name some girls in the school and you have to tell me if you like them of not, okay?" Toby nodded, accepting his friends challenge. Surely there was someone in this school he didn't like? "Courtney."

"Uh, yeah."

"Seriously?" Alexander asked, far from impressed by Toby's standards. "She has the brain of a five year old!"

Toby simply smirked. "Exactly. Big tits, stupid as shit and I could trick her into bed."

"Tamara."

"Yup," Toby said, "Let's be honest, who hasn't she done?"

"You." Alexander stated, smiling evilly at his virgin friend. The list went on with most girls at the school being named, all of which Toby said yes to.

The last person was the only exception. "What about Katylin?"

Toby had to think about that one. They had been friends for years, but did he really see her in that way? "I don't know, we're kind of friends."

"Dun, dun, dun!" Alec shouted dramatically, letting it echo through the hall. "You reached the friend zone."

"Shut up," Toby said playfully, slamming his locker shut. "Anyway, what about you? Who do you like?"

* * *

"Oh, Naname!" Toby cried in pleasure, arms against his locker and giving a triumphant thrust against it. Alec held on to his sides, noticing who was coming over to them.

Naname Bernard stood behind Toby, unsure if she should be laughing at him or kicking his head in. "Yes?" she answered, going for none of the above.

Toby froze in the position for a moment before leaning against his locker in an attempt to play it cool; too late. "Oh, uh, Naname! I was just, uh-"

"Fucking your locker that has the same name as me?" she asked, raising the corners or her mouth as well as her eyebrows. "Perhaps you should tell your pillow your cheating on her?" she continued to walk on, knocking Toby playfully on her way; she still managed to push him against Alec, though Toby is rather weak.

"She wants me." Toby said for his friend's ears only.

"I don't think so." Alec said instantly, being reminded of something he heard earlier that day. "Hey, Naname!" he called, moving away from Toby. "Is it true what Violet is saying?" he grinned mischievously to the girl who had now stopped dead in her tracks. Alec didn't actually believe any of the rumours Violet spread, but he loved winding people up.

Naname knew it wasn't going to be something good. She's already had some rumours about her, almost all of which were from Violet and her crew, and none of them were positive. "What's she been saying?"

"That _you_," he shouted, for all in the hallway to hear, and he placed two fingers by his lips and flicked his tongue in and out of the gap, simulating something rather rude.

Naname's eyes narrowed towards him and her eyelids dropped every time she heard people whispering the words "lesbian", "lesbo" and "dyke". She was going to _kill_ Violet Cunningham.

* * *

_Lunch_

Violet stood in the lunch line, tapping her foot impatiently and listening to another one of Courtney's _amazing_ adventures. "Yeah, so I was totally walking down the, umm, the-"

"Hallway?" Violet suggested, rolling her eyes at Courtney's idiocy.

"Yeah, that, and some guy was totally looking at me, so I was like, 'Oh my God' and he was all like…" sometimes she wondered how big Courtney's brain was, or if she even had one. She went on like this for about an hour each day, and all she could do was nod or say 'totally' when necessary.

Violet, Tamara and Courtney walked through the cafeteria, heading to their usual seats, when Tamara leaned in on Violet's shoulder. "Here she comes." she hissed in Violet's ear.

Naname slammed down Violet's lunch tray, drawing the attention to all four girls and splatting yoghurt on their socks. Tamara opened her mouth in objection, but Violet held up her hand to stop her, and her minions obeyed. "What the hell is your problem?" Naname growled, locking eyes with the girl.

"You're the one with the problem." Violet viciously spat "Throwing around food like a fucking animal."

"Leave Violet alone, Naname!" a nearby girl shouted.

Naname shakes her head and leans in closer to Violet. "Here they come, your little minions, coming to save you once again."

"Why don't you piss off back to your girlfriend?" Violet suggested, pointing to Lillian who stands alone in the background.

"Why don't you piss off back to your sluts?" Naname snarled in return, pointing to Tamara and Courtney who are standing by another crowd of Violet's minions. Naname raised her hand, ready to attack, but someone was quick to stop.

"That's enough." a cool voice warned her, pulling her away from Violet. She struggled and was eventually released from his grasp as they exited the room.

As soon as he let go, Naname swung her hand and slapped him across the face, leaving a crimson stain on his cheek. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I was trying to help you, for god's sake."

She rubs the mark his grasp left on his arm and is less than impressed by his behaviour. "I'm not your damsel in distress; I can take care of myself."

"You against all of her minions? Quite the fair fight, don't you think?" Jonas inquired, heaping on the sarcasm.

"Is everything ok?" Lillian asked. She had been standing by the door for the whole time, but was unsure what to say. She wasn't one to support violence, so thought she should interrupt the two. "Naname, I was wondering if you want to come with me to my locker." It was the only excuse she could think of to get Naname away, but it worked.

"Yeah," she said, biting her lip to stop her from debating with Jonas. "Let's go." and he watched her red plait billow like a flame as she stormed down the hallway.

* * *

_Period 5_

"Brandon, we should really head back to school." A worried girl pleaded, hastily examining the area in case someone caught her.

He simply smiled at her, not caring less whether or not they went back "If you say so." He led the girl back to the school, one arm around her neck and told her about his various antics during rugby training.

"Brandon, look," she interrupted excitedly, escaping from his grasp and moving closer to a young toddler who wondered aimlessly through the streets. "Hey there, little guy. Are you lost?" she placed a hand under the young boys hood and he snapped at her finger. She cried in pain, pushing the kid over with her hand and moving back to Brandon. "The little shit bit me!" she took a closer look at the mark, noticing he managed to take a tiny bit of flesh with him.

"Fucking kids these days." the couple made their way through the crack in the fence behind the school and walked happily through the grounds, but her mind was still fixed on the bite. "Hey," he said, holding a hand under her chin, "how 'bout we go to the P.E department. It's empty this period, you know?"

She nodded, but was worried about something other than her finger. "What about Tamara, aren't you still with her?"

"Hey you, Blondie!" he barked at an innocent looking girl. She moved over to him happily, spinning a daisy between her fingers. "You know who Tamara is?" the girl nodded, being one of Tamara's victims more than a few times. "Tell her it's over between me and her, okay?"

Lillian Porter was more than happy to oblige. She was a really people pleaser and loved putting on a jolly grin, but things were far from merry in her life. It wasn't until she got to the group of girls she realised she was going to have to break the bad news… oh well "Hey Violet!"

* * *

Brandon and his new girl arrived at the P.E department just as Jonas Tosney, star player of the school's rugby team, was going in. "See you in a sec, babe." he told the girl, winking at her as she headed towards the storage room.

Brandon hit Jonas' arm playfully, barely making it move. Jonas, was without a doubt, the bulkiest guy on the team, and was probably twice the size of most other guys in the school. "See you at practice today." Brandon said, feeling unbelievably lucky at the girl he got.

"Hey, isn't the department empty this period?" Jonas queried, unsure about his friends' intentions.

"Exactly" Brandon said with a cheeky wink. It instantly became clear what he was doing to Jonas. He had to admit he was rather impressed, she was pretty hot. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I got a meeting with the Coach."

Brandon starts to head to the storage room, keeping the wide grin on his face. "Ah, the joys of being team captain and the best damn player on the team!" Jonas simply shrugs modestly, not wanting to make a big deal about it, though he won't deny he's one of the best.

The girl greeted Brandon in the room wearing nothing but her lacy underwear. The two instantly began to kiss passionately with the girl being extremely fierce about it. She moved down to his neck, almost sucking on his skin. "Whoa, easy there." he said, feeling her teeth scrape against the skin, but all she could think of was the sweet taste of his flesh.

* * *

Naname sat on a small patch of grass not far from the school's P.E department. It was the perfect spring day and all were jolly. That is, all but Naname. Her eyebrows had been furrowed since Alec told her the rumours about her and when she finally got the chance to kick Violet's ass, Jonas stopped her!

Lillian came over not long after, twirling a flower in her fingers. "You shouldn't let people order you around." Naname warned her as she sat on the soft bed of grass.

"Oh, I don't mind really."

"Well you should!" Naname shouted unexpectedly, drawing the attention from a few people around her. "People in this school think they can do whatever they want and it just…" Lillian placed a soothing hand on her friends' shoulder, knowing she wouldn't be able to calm her down with words. "Sorry."

Lily simply shook her head, keeping the angelic smile on her face. "Don't be." It took a few minutes for Naname to calm down, but when she did, Lily shot up from the grass.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back in a second; need to go to the toilet." she headed over to the main door of the school. As she grabbed the handle, she was nearly sent to the ground by a careless boy on his skateboard. The boy went flying, smashing his face on the grass at the other side of the door, and his skateboard was left at Lillian's feet.

"Are you alright?" she asked the boy, leaning into him and handing him his skateboard.

Toby got up with a confident grin. "Never better." he told her as he took the skateboard. "Thanks."

She helped him pick up some things of his, even having a peek in some of his notebooks, being the curious girl she was. As the two made small talk picking up the bits and pieces, his tie was snatched by a furious young lady.

"Where's Brandon?" she roared down his throat. Toby couldn't help catching a glimpse of her cleavage. He pointed towards the P.E department, having seen Brandon go in not long ago, and she dropped him like a sack of potatoes. Toby turned around to continue the conversation with the airy blonde, but she had disappeared into the school before he had the chance to thank her for picking up his things. His attention was brought back over to the girls moving to P.E and he knew he had to try; he was irresistible… sort of.

* * *

"So, Chris," a pretty girl began, fluttering her eyelashes to the boy in the seat behind her "We should hang out after school, yeah?"

Christopher Traven replied with a devastatingly handsome, yet apologetic, smile. "I can't; I've got cross country practice after school. Maybe some other time?" the girl spun around, bring her sulking face back to the front. In all honesty, he was actually just trying to listen into Mr Turner's very intriguing phone call.

"He just came out of nowhere and bit me!" Mr Turner mumbled down the phone. "I'm serious, honey. I don't know, probably just some homeless guy. I haven't had time to; I've had classes all day. I'll speak to the nurse later. Okay. Love you too. Bye." the teacher placed the phone down and continued on with the class, but every few seconds the bite mark on his arm stole his attention.

Chris, keeping his eyes fixed on the teacher, leaned over to the girl on his left. "Did you hear that?" he asked, squinting his eyes to get a better view of Mr Turner's arm.

"Mr Turner was bit." she replied matter-of-factly. She too had her eyes glued to Mr Turner ever since he picked up the phone. It was obviously something of high importance, as he rarely put his class on hold.

"Why hasn't he talked to the nurse yet? Katylin, don't you think that's kind of strange?" Chris was often one to jump to jump to conclusions, but this was certainly strange for Katylin too.

"Strange, you say?" a voice asks from Chris' other side. "I always see people getting bit on the street!" he continues with a cheeky smile. "Come on; stop acting all detective about it. Homeless people are all crazy!"

Katylin can't help but agree that she and Chris were jumping to conclusions of this being something big, and lets out a small giggle at the boy's comment. But Chris' mind isn't as easily changed.

"It's strange, _Alexander_, because a girl in my Geography class was bit today." Both Alexander and Katylin stop smiling. If Chris is correct, then something is seriously not right. "She started having a coughing fit; even a bit of blood came out. She asked the teacher to go to the toilet and she did-"

"Quiet, Christopher." Mr Turner barked, gazing sternly at the boy. The three students at the back return their attention to the front, but as soon as Mr Turner's back is turned, Christopher continues.

"Anyway, she got up, and I saw her holding on to a mark on her arm; a bite mark. There was even some blood on her shirt!"

They others remain silent for a second or so, but Alec is quick to break the ice with a scoff. "It was probably the same person. Homeless people always hang outside the school because they think kids are sweet and kind."

"Quiet!"

Katylin moved in to Christopher, eyes wide and filled to the brim with worry. "What period did she go to the bathroom?"

"Uh, second period." he confirmed. She prepared to jump from her seat, but someone else in the class had bet her to it.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Coach?" Jonas confirmed, sliding into the small P.E office. The Coach had a similar build to Jonas and a surprisingly gentle face. As Jonas sat down in the seat by the Coach, he couldn't help but notice the bandage around his arm. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your arm?"

The Coach shook his head, placing a rough hand on the bandage. "Some guy bit me on my way to work. Can you believe that? People biting each other! Maniacs." he said, finishing it with a small chuckle.

Jonas failed to see the funny side of it. "Have you seen the nurse yet? It could be serious."

"Yeah, well the nurse never made it into work today. Honestly, I was bit and I made here. People will use any excuse they can to have a day off."

The meeting continued in a fairly uneventful manner, with only some shouting to interrupt it. They heard the door of the storage room slam and various screams coming from there as well. "Damn kids." the Coach growled, getting up from his seat.

"I'll sort it out." Jonas said, leaving the office to find something beyond his wildest nightmares.

* * *

**So basically an introduction to most of our main characters (Kiara will be introduced next chapter, Juliet will be later in the story) and a set up for the next chapter. Not much action, but it's all slotting into place for Act 3! I'd love to hear your opinions of it so far and let me know through PM if you aren't happy with the way I portrayed your character.**

**Also, if at any time throughout the story you want to change your love interests or relationships with characters, just let me know through PM.**


End file.
